1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television (hereinafter, referred to as “TV”) receiver such as a TV receiver with a built-in hard disk drive, and more particularly, it relates to a display of contents which are included in TV programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, after watching TV programs on travel, cooking, and so on (abbreviated as “TV programs” hereinafter), users sometimes purchase a publication in which contents of the TV programs are described, review an Internet website for the TV programs, and watch the TV programs again with taking notes to organize and confirm the contents of the TV programs which the users already watched (abbreviated simply as “confirm” or “the confirmation” hereinafter).
FIG. 5 shows an example of a conventional confirmation process carried out by a user to confirm contents of a TV program. Firstly, when there is a publication in which the contents of the TV program watched by the user are described (YES in S101), the user purchases the publication (S102) and confirms the contents of the TV program described in the publication (S103), and then the confirmation is completed. In contrast, when there is no publication in which the contents of the TV program are described (NO in S101), and also when the TV program can be stored in a hard disk recorder or the like (YES in S104), the user stores the TV program in the hard disk recorder or the like (S105). Subsequently, the user searches for desired data in the TV program stored in the hard disk recorder (S106), takes notes of the data searched at the S106 (S107), confirms the contents of the TV program from the notes (S103), and then the confirmation is completed.
When the TV program cannot be stored in the hard disk recorder or the like in the S104 described above (NO in S104), and also when the user can use a personal computer which can be connected to the Internet (YES in S108), the user searches for an Internet website in which the contents of the TV program are described with operating the personal computer (S109). When the user can find out the Internet website after the search (YES in S110), the user confirms the contents of the TV program described in the Internet website (S103), and then the confirmation is completed. In contrast, when the user cannot find out the Internet website at the S109 (NO in S110), the user completes the confirmation without carrying out the S103 described above.
As described above, when confirming the contents of the TV program which is already watched, the user needs to purchase the publication in which the contents of the TV program are described, review the Internet website of the TV program, or watch the TV program again with taking notes, and those confirmations make the user go to trouble.